Deadly Dirty Work
by ellie-dragonveelaprincess
Summary: This new ghost that's been haunting Suze's house has a dark secret and past involving Paul. But if Suze and Jesse get in the way, they and Paul might get killed. Who can save them all? ABANDONED.
1. New Home

_Hello trollie Mediator fanfic readers. If you go down to the MC Book Club, then you know me as Brat. Well, since I'm itching to write a new Mediator story even though my computer's internet is screwed and I have to use the family computer, I'm starting one today. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters that recognize from the Mediator series. It all belongs to the wonderful Meg Cabot. I only own Rebecca de Silva, George McTavish, and Terry Kip. _

_**Summary:** Jesse is alive and married to Suze. They have just moved into their new home with their daughter, Rebecca, and some ghost won't leave them alone. But there's something about her past that's disturbing her … and Paul. Can Jesse and a pregnant Suze find out that dark secret before its too late to save Paul?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Home and Guest**

Jesse, our daughter Rebecca, and I have moved into our new Victorian style two-story home. On the outside it is pale blue and pale yellow and inside royal blue and dark red paints cover the walls.

I watched as my little three-year-old Rebecca played with CeeCee and Adam's son, George in the backyard. Those two were the best of friends. They were so cute playing tag, hide-and-seek, and house with each other.

"Hey, Suze," Paul said, kissing my cheek. "How are you?"

"Good," I said. "How are you?"

"Fine."

Paul and I became better friends a couple of years ago. Once he found out that Jesse and I were engaged, he stopped chasing after me. I even made him the godfather of my future children to come - CeeCee and Adam are the godparents of Rebecca.

Then Jesse came outside saying that I had a phone call. It was Gina.

I picked up the phone. "Hey Gina," I said.

"Hi Suze," Gina said, giggling.

"Who's the guy?"

"What guy?"

"Don't play innocent with me Gina. I know you too well. Now, _who's the guy_?"

"Brad. He proposed! And I just found out that I'm pregnant with his baby! Isn't that great? You get to be an auntie!"

"Congrats girl. Where is the father anyway?"

"Getting some plane tickets for us. We're coming home for a while. But when the baby is born and we're married, we'll go back to New York or we might stay in Carmel."

"That's wonderful Gina. I only want the best for my best friend and stepbrother. Tell Brad to call me back when he gets back. Kay?"

"Kay. Later Suze."

"Later Gina."

I hung up the phone and squealed. Jesse came rushing in with a confused look on his face. I squealed again.

"Susannah, could you stop squealing and tell me what Gina said?" Jesse whined.

"Gina's pregnant and engaged!" I squealed again.

"To whom?" Jesse inquired, covering his ears.

"Brad," I said, finally calming down. "And they're coming to Carmel next week. Isn't that great honey?"

"Wonderful," jesse said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I stuck out my tongue at him and blew a raspberry. He chuckled and went into our bedroom.

I can't _wait _to everyone the news.

_

* * *

Okay. It may suck, but it'll get better around chapter three. RR people!_

_Love, Brat_


	2. Unwanted Guest

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters that recognize from the Mediator series. It all belongs to the wonderful Meg Cabot. I only own Rebecca de Silva, George McTavish, and Terry Kip. _

* * *

_**Unwanted Guest**_

I sat in the TV room and flipped through the channels. Rebecca was spending the night at CeeCee's and Jesse was taking a night-shift at work. I finally settled on a re-run of _Charmed _and watched it. But soon, I saw a glow coming from the stairs.

I pressed the mute button on the remote and walked up stairs angrily. When I saw the ghost that was causing the projected light, I cocked an eyebrow. She looked _very_ – maybe a little _too _– familiar to one of Paul's old girlfriends in college.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Terry," she said.

"Hm, that's weird," I said.

"Why is my name weird?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Because one of my friend's old girlfriends' name was Terry. But she broke up with him after a month of mysterious things happening on their dates. He really thought that they had a chance."

"What's his name?"

"Paul Slater."

"P-Paul? Slater? Spawn-of-Satan Slater?"

"Hey! I'm the only person who can call him that. And my husband."

"So, _you're _Suze? I thought that you'd be blonde instead of brunette. Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Wait, why'd you come here?"

"Because there's something I need to tell Paul about his future fate."

"What's that?"

"He's going die."

_**

* * *

Next Day **_

I didn't come out of my room. Jesse came home this morning to find me looking like that one girl from _The Ring_: my black hair all messy, my eyes wide, and my face expressing no emotion.

"Susannah, what's wrong?" he asked. "Are you sick?"

I said nothing.

"Susannah, are you awake?" he asked.

Still nothing.

"Susannah, I'm getting worried."

Nothing.

"All right. I'm taking you to the hospital."

He lifted me up like a bride and carried me to the car. He drove me to the hospital and they put me to sleep. I didn't wake up until sunset.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Jesse.

"Susannah?"

"Yes Jesse?"

"Are you okay?"

"A little better than before, but I still don't feel too well."

"What's wrong _querida_?"

"A ghost came. She was Paul's old girlfriend, Terry. Before she dematerialized, I asked her why she hadn't moved on and she said that she needed to tell Paul that he's going to die soon. I think that it might have to do with the reason why their dates had always been ruined."

Then Terry materialized into the room.

* * *

_R and R_

_Brat_


End file.
